twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Olbarton DeAteneu
Olbarton DeAteneu (Olbart Hugé, The Great Black Lion) is a character in the Darkened Seas saga in a future storyline after the events of the Night Splinter Chronicles and blends into the future tense areas of Blackboobs's reign. He is the son of the demon pirate Darquebane and her first mate now husband Timothy Biggens. He's more aligned with being good than live out the anti-heroic and borderline evil intent of his parents and uneasy allies. Development History In 2010, the short and incomplete documentary The Huge is made with the idea of writing about the exploits of the heavily musclebound and over-endowed dark lion known as Olbart Huge. There isn't much on him about his personality or where he came from on the count that the documentary isn't complete. But for all of his abilities, he was supposed to be the male equivalent of Darquebane. Since the Darkened Seas progressed and more pictures were coming out. It was time to give the character a new role: To become the son of the pirate empress. With a new storyline and a expanded origin, the lion of a forgotten documentary is getting a new life. Biography Pirates of the Huge Olbarton is a different character in the faux-documentary The Huge: Story of the Great Black Lion, in which he makes is first appearance, standing tall and mighty, he is also the captain of the ship that bares his name. The Huge. He is more anti-heroic than Blackboobs but with much more deviant behaviors running through including that of a sexual nature on the count he is heavily well-endowed. Accompanied by his wife Catherine the two hulking titans become the scourge of the seven seas. His mentality was more brutish than the one soon to be in Darkened Seas. Darkened Seas After the War Darquebane and Timothy have thought hard in the Great War of the Realms between Heaven and Hell over the Earth realm and after their victory, the crew of the Night Splinter though lower in number now have to face the post-war world where fallen angels and ascended demons now living among mortals in a strange new world. On that night when they are reunited, they spend a hard wild night together. Months later, they had their first child. Born with both the the qualities of both parents, things would be different for them. The Harshest Choice The new world is now too dangerous as the crew of the Night Splinter as the remaining demons and angels will still hunt them down and will kill the child. They both love him very much but he will never be safe as long as they think he will be the source of their downfall. Leaving them to make the harshest choice they have to make and leave him. All this to save him the wrath of those who would bring harm to him. Timothy finds a good place for him in a shore-side church/orphanage in the Canary Islands and leaves their son there with their parents Father Penakeye stared at the couple and is intimidated by the fact that he is staring in the face of the most dangerous pirate in the world. However Darquebane and Timothy meant no harm but charge him with the task of taking care of the child. Darquebane knows Penakeye would take care of him for he has no intent of harming him. Many Years Later... The young dark-pelted lion mix later named Olberton by the orphanage lived a different life than the other children in certain ways. For one he grew up a bit faster than the others and by the time he reached age ten, he's already the size of an normal adult and with the build of a seasoned bodybuilder and often used by his friends to sneak into more adult fare due to his size. By the time he left on his own he was already far bigger than the adults and is now a towering hulk of muscle and he had never worked out a day in his life. This was useful for him to put his strength to good use on the docks of the island carrying heavy loads by hand. Olbarton often does feel sad that he stayed for so long without once being adopted and he asked Father Penakeye of who his parents really are to which he always been very cryptic or distracted to simply tell him the truth. External Links *The Huge: Story of the Great Black Lion - Original Documentary @ FA Category:Darkened Seas